Mother
by seastar529
Summary: This is what would happen if Bellatrix Lestrange had Ron and then gave him away before the end of the first war, how she would give it away, sorry if this was a bad summaray and any oocness. Now continuing!
1. Chapter 1

Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: slight Au, changed around things, ooc Bellatrix but she is being a mother, at a few spots.

This came to my head randomly, no flames please!

#######################

The woman ran with all her speed, she had to get her son to a safe spot before it was too late! Her lord would kill her and the baby if he found out! The burning was already starting, it couldn't happen yet not when she needed to hide her beloved child! When she got out of the forest it was straight a head, the large lopsided home like a beacon of light the Burrow! She raced up the steps and to the door knocking lightly, this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done but to protect her child she was willing. The door opened and she ran inside taking off the hood of her cloak so her curly black hair was out wildly making all the people around the room the Order of the Phoenix pull out their wands. She hated the idea of being an emotional wreck but she figured if she gave a good show they would let her stay, they were such softies, but who was she to talk she was risking everything for a child!

"Wait! I need a favor from one of you. I am asking this for the safety of another human being!" Bellatrix Lestrange cried holding her baby tightly to her chest in a protective hold. This got the wands to slowly be lowered, she inwardly smirked oh if only she didn't need them she could take them out right now and it's because they cared about humanity.

"Why would you care for the baby?" Arthur asked, they were related distantly but he did care for any in his family.

"My son, Arthur, and like all of us on the dark lord's side I don't want him to grow up like us. Please one of you take care of him like your own child! Let him have a good life filled with happiness, that's all I ask!" she was sobbing now holding up the baby. These tears were horrible but they sold the case instantly.

Molly ran forward with a blanket and settled it on her shoulders and then brought her to the couch. She sat down and cradled the young one she obviously loved. If only she could pull out her wand and make that women scream in pain, wonder if her son will be as good at torture?

"Who is his father and why would you come to us?" Lupin questioned.

"My lord is his father and I bring him to you because he needs to be protected he has the bloodline of Slytherin and the powers of the Black family! Besides after this all blows over I want him to be safe if my lord should lose!" the distressed woman lets out a hiccup the thoughts of being separated from the little one too much to bear. Oh this was rich they were buying every word!

"I'll do it for you!" Molly suddenly spoke up with a steely determination.

"Thank goodness, his name is Ronald Thomas Lestrange. His father knows nothing about him, and I have a potion to give you so he acts like what he would if he were yours!" Bellatrix smiled lightly. She pulled out a potion before continuing, "He already has red hair a trait from my great-great-grandfather who I share with Arthur! And he had blue eyes he'll fit in perfectly in appearance!"

"Alright!" Molly smiled back before grabbing the child and potion cradling it to her. That smile really annoyed her; she wanted to wipe it off the freckled face. Why did she have to care about family?

"And if I hear that you hurt my son in any way I will come back and hurt you all!" she warned standing up and putting her cloak on and walking out. She started to then think of tortures she could use on them, she didn't exactly trust that easily.

#################################

It had been fifteen years ago and she regretted it never, she had been regularly informed and was torn between pride and disappointment he was best friends with Potter but was one of the most helpful in his mission, but she couldn't think like that right now her master was back and he was calling!

####################################

Ok I know she was ooc but in my opinion she cares a great deal for anyone in her family (Draco and Narcissa) so if she had a son she wouldn't want them caught up in the war! Please be nice I know this wasn't the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: oocness

I don't know if I'm going to make this a full blown story but this was bugging me so I have a little bit of it just in case I do make it longer!

#################################

Ron groaned as he awoke. Last night he had dreamed that Bellatrix Lestrange had told him that he was her own flesh and blood and that she was coming for him soon, what a crazy thing he really shouldn't eat before dozing off but he couldn't help it! Shaking his head he got dressed quickly before noticing something off. He had always had a birth mark that was white like a scar and ran across his right knee. He hadn't really thought about it for the past few years but when he looked at it now he felt like something bad is going to happen soon. The scar itched like it had a mind of its own and knew what he was thinking. The red-head went down the stairs where his family was eating. Like usual when they didn't have guests, the group stopped talking for a second like they were worried he knew some big secret before going back to whatever they were doing. This didn't bother him since they had always done it and most likely always would.

The day went on like normal they ate, they worked on choirs, and they went to sleep but they all seemed to be more tense. The next morning however wasn't as usual. They had called a family meeting putting Ron in the seat where the one concerned always sat or as the twins and he had always joked the 'victim's chair'. Also Dumbledore was there with the sorting hat for some reason!

Molly started the meeting, "Ron you know that no matter what we love you right?"

"There sounds like a but is coming!" Ron mumbled.

"Well you see we have been keeping a secret from you!" Arthur muttered almost silently.

"I could tell you guys aren't subtle!"

"Ron." Dumbledore got all the attention with just that one word. "Have you thought of yourself as outside of the Weasleys or the Gryffindor family?"

"Sometimes, but I think that is because I am barely a Gryffindor and I have no idea how I was sorted in to that!"

"Well that is for you to learn now!" then he nodded to Molly again.

Molly sighed before going into an explanation, "Well fifteen years ago we were preparing for another attack with the Death eaters when a knock came to the door of the Burrow. It was Bellatrix Lestrange; you know who that is right . . . good, anyway with her she carried a small baby in a bundle. Her and You-Know-Who's son his name. . . . ." she cut off and stared to cry.

Arthur picked up the last part, "Ronald Thomas Lestrange."

Ron felt like he had been punched in the gut, it was obvious what that meant he wasn't a Weasley at least not in a blood sense! "Why are you telling me this and what does this have to do with me feeling out of place in Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore once again took over, "Your mother Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban and we want you to be prepared if she comes for you! As for your placing we believe that the Sorting was made wrongly because of a potion we used that covers up the fact you aren't a Weasley, it is a potion that can only last fifteen years and has already stopped working so we want to test you again if you are not in the right house as this is an exceptional condition we will move you accordingly!" With that he stepped forward going slowly so that Ron could object if he wanted. Ron however wanted to know he didn't want his whole life to be a lie but in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't in the right house and because this potion wore of something in his life was going to change! The hat went onto his head.

**Well isn't this interesting**

_ What?_

**Your mind and soul is twisting you aren't a true Gryffindor you have some of their traits but you can fit into another house better the house of your parents and real family!**

_Then I am a Slytherin._

**Only if you think you are in the end the only reason you are in the house that you are in is because you wish for your best, going into this house may be difficult at first but you will make good friends and allies, a good love, and learn truth and lie about your past and abilities the only price is your standing with people you consider your friends. It doesn't mean you'll get left behind but it will be weird are you ready for that?**

_Yes I am!_

___**"Slytherin!"**_ the sorting hat screamed making his family sigh it was obvious that they were hoping he wouldn't change!

"Then it is settled you will be moved to your new house when the term starts in two weeks, we will have to make arrangements as well!" the ever cheerful headmaster smiled making everyone nod.

**#####################################**

** This is actually better than I thought it would be! If people want me to make this a real story review and say so then I'll do it!**

**Review please I love to know what people think about this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Ok well after making the last chapter I couldn't help making another so I will try and make this a full blown story of course I already have enough out there!

This is going to take place in Fifth year and this chapter is on the first day of school.

###################################

Ron gulped as the Headmaster started his speech today was the day that he would be with his real family, not that they knew who he really was it was decided that he shouldn't tell many his true family. He was invited to sit at the teacher's table until it was announced he was a Slytherin.

". . . . this next announcement may come to be a bit of a shock to you all but under some conditions that will be kept private Ronald Weasley was put in the wrong house we have re-sorted him into his true home," the hall was quiet, everyone was wondering where else would a Weasley go? "Ronald Weasley is now to be in the Slytherins!"

There was only silence to this statement. Then Snape stood up, "Well Headmaster I can assure you we in Slytherin house will take very good care of him now if he would join his housemates!"

Ron nodded and went to his new table everyone watching him go silently. He sat at the deserted end of the table and when everyone started eating he did as well.

######################################################

The house had gotten in to their common room which was as green as ever when Snape came into the room and commanded them to sit for a house meeting which Gryffindor really never got.

"Ronald Weasley the headmaster told me what the situation was and must I say I am surprised!" he started already gaining questions.

"What is the situation since he is in our house though I still don't understand why the blood traitor is?" who else but Draco Malfoy asked this question.

"First he is no blood traitor Weasley; however I will not say anything else unless he wants you to know."

"What he isn't a Weasley?"

"I'm right here thank you!" Ron shouted making everyone stare at him. "I think that if Malfoy swears not to blabber about it all over the school and not tell his parents or aunt then I can tell him he does have a slight right to know."

Nodding Snape led them to his office. Inside Draco already started asking questions.

"First thing is first swear not a peep will come out about this to anyone who doesn't know!" Ron muttered.

"Fine, but as you said I have the right to know!" the blond growled. Ron nodded.

"I found out that I am not part of the Weasleys. No my real mother is actually a death eater!" he started.

"Well only two women death eaters would make it my business. My mother and my aunt Bellatrix and since my mother has assured me that I have never even close to having a brother! That means. . . . . . . ." his eyes widen.

"Yeah Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother, which means we are cousins!" he finished.

"That is impossible! How did the Weasleys a bunch of blood traitors, get a hold of my own flesh and blood cousin?"

"That I can't tell you about right now . . . is that alright?" Ron then suddenly wanted nothing more than to make sure his new family doesn't abandon him, he was brought up by the lowest of pure-blood society. Wait why is he thinking like that? Was that potion really suppressing some vital part of him that wasn't as pleasant as he usually was?

Draco must have sensed this because he sighed. "Ron it may not seem like it but in the black family we have a strong sense of family and that is going to affect you more right now because you were brought up away from us! Calm down!" the blond then proceeded to put his arm around the red-head's shoulder.

"Alright."

"Come on we can act as friends if you don't want to be family."

"Its not that I don't want to be but I want to adjust first. And I don't want people to know yet!" Ron looked uncomfortable but Draco remedied that by hugging him closer.

Draco without another word to or from Snape then brought Ron out of the room and led him to the common room again, he was going to make sure his cousin wasn't just settled in but safe. Like he had said earlier, someone with the Black's heritage put close family first and Ron was his nobody was going to hurt him and nobody was going to touch him with out the blond's permission.

#########################################

**Hey everyone this is actually starting to grow on me. I love these two in all forms. There are very few family ones of them at least in my opinion. Anyway I'll c u guys in the next chapter which could come out sooner if you review.**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

#########################################

Getting back to the common room the two cousins found out that they were in the same Dormitory along with Blaise Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle! The two unpacked quickly and ran back to the common room, they were getting creep out by the way Blaise kept giving them knowing looks they really didn't want to stay in the same room as him! Joining them was Pansy who sat down next to Draco and began to flirt with him much to their disgust.

##################NEXT DAY###########################

Breakfast was spent keeping away from the weird looks they were still getting from the other Slytherin. Finally Snape came and handed the dreaded schedules out. Ron sighed when he looked at what he had first. Double potions! Snape still hates him probably; he was going to be the first Slytherin to be bullied by the Potion Master! Draco understood what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Snape thinks and I quote 'Ron Weasley was the least annoying Gryffindor there was' that's a compliment and now your in his own house he will like you!" Draco reassured the red-head.

"Thanks!" Ron relaxed slouching in his seat. That was until he saw his old chums coming his way!

"Ron why the heck are you in Slytherin?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah you need to have some reason we are your mates aren't we?" Seamus snapped.

"Tell us!" Dean demanded.

Ron backed up slightly at the anger radiating off the three who he had spent so much time with trying to make smile. Draco saw this and his blood began to boil and he started to reach for his wand.

Harry seeing this took out his own and pointed it at the blond threateningly. Draco taking that as a challenge got his out and was followed by his cousin. Ron just couldn't stand the idea of Draco getting into a fight without backup. However before the first spell could be shot the teachers came and ordered them to go to their first classes.

###########################################################

Potions were actually pretty nice when Snape wasn't hovering over him and yelling in his ear. The cousins got there potion done with no problems besides a quick yelling match with Hermione and Harry (all Draco's doing). At the end of class they groaned realizing next was good old DADA with the ministry person.

#########################################################

**Hey everyone I know it's a little late but I couldn't post yesterday. Happy Holidays! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

I will be quoting from the book in this chapter well most of it anyway! A lot of this is J K Rowling's writing but I made some adjustments to the scenes and took out quite a few lines.

#################################

When they got to DADA all the Slytherins went to the back of the room not wanting to be anywhere near the teacher or the boy-who-just-won't-die! The class started and soon the whole house figured out that the teacher was making them look like a right group of fools! They already hated this teacher.

"Has everyone gotten their copy of _Defense Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Umbridge's annoying voice rang out. Everyone murmured. "Let us try this again when I ask a question you answer 'Yes Professor Umbridge' or 'No Professor Umbridge'. So does everyone have their copy of _Defense Magical Theory_?"

Everyone in the class groaned, "Yes Professor Umbridge!"

"Good," said professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and begin to read 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

After quite a few minutes Hermione Granger was trying to get the teacher's attention mutely. Finally the teacher 'took notice' of her.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked voice sickly-sweet.

"Not about the chapter no."

"Well we are reading right now. If you have other queries we can deal with those at the end of class!" Umbridge showed her small pointed teeth.

"It is about your course aim!" she said suddenly.

"And your name is?" questioned Umbridge.

"Hermione Granger!" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I think the course is very clear if you read through the list on the board very carefully!" the professor was obviously trying to be sweet.

"Well I don't! There is nothing on using defensive spells!" she replied bluntly.

"Using defensive spells why I can't think of any situation in my class that you would need to!"

"Isn't the whole point of _Defense_ against the Dark Arts to practice _defensive spells_?"

"Are you a ministry official trained in education?"

This got a few snickers from the Slytherins but they were quiet and nobody seems to have heard.

"This is much safer!" Umbridge continued.

"What use is that when we could be attacked any minute!" Harry stood up in defiance.

"Hand Mr. Potter and sit down!" Harry sat and raised his hand albeit somewhat mockingly but Umbridge had already turned to others with their hand raised.

"What is your name?" she asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas and Harry is right what if we are attacked how is learning theory helping us in the slightest?"

"Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?" she questioned.

"Well no but-"

"Well then I hope you would stop this nonsense questioning! Now I do not wish to criticize what happens in this school but you have experienced many irresponsible wizards not to mention," she stopped to scowl. "Dangerous and disgusting half-breeds!"

"If you are talking about Professor Lupin he was the best-" Dean started but was cut off.

"Hand Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge yelled. "As I was saying you have all been introduced to spells too complex and inappropriate for your age and possibly lethal! And on top of that spooked into thinking that your going to experience attacks each day!"

"No we haven't!" Hermione said.

"Your hand is not up Ms. Granger!"

Hermione put her hand up but the teacher turned away.

"I have been informed that not only did my predecessors use illegal magic but preformed it on you!"

"We learned a lot though!" Dean Thomas was once again up and defending.

"Your hand is not up Mr. Thomas!"

"What is theory in the real world?" came Harry's voice again.

"This is school Mr. Potter not the real world! But what do you believe is out there?"

"Hmm lets see how about. . ." he paused.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" both the scarred boy and Ron yelled in perfect sync the red-head standing up from his seat.

"Let me make things quite plain! You have heard that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead!" Harry cut off.

"But yeah he is back!" Ron continued. Then he and Harry looked at each other and nodded, when it came to Umbridge they could already tell they would want this truce!

"That is a LIE!"

"IT IS **NOT** A **LIE**!" the two screeched angrily.

"That is enough the both of you have detention with me tonight at five! Now continue your reading understood!" Ron wasn't taking it lying down though.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory just dropped dead right? Or that it was a ministry member who sent those dementors after him this summer! Or better yet explain to them what happened to Alabastor Moody at the end of the year when he showed up half dead right after the Tri-wizard cup!" he screamed. His cousin nodded from next to him.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident! The dementors did so on their own for whatever mysterious reason and Moody is always in a fight!" she practically growled at him and his words.

"Cedric was murdered!" Harry again popped right back into this. "Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS**_!" Umbridge screamed so loud they were sure the other side of school heard it.

####################################

That night after they ate the two 'friends walked down to detention together. They knocked on the door and went in when they heard the command.

"Now today all I want you two to do is some lines!" Umbridge giggled.

They walked over and started to take out their stuff. "No need I have special quills for the two of you!"

She handed them the quills and the paper, "Now Harry I want you to write I must not tell lies, and Ronald you can write Loyalty is to the Ministry! Can you do that please?"

They nodded reluctantly and were about to do as they were told when Ron pointed out, "We have no ink."

"You won't need ink this quill is very special! Please begin your writings!"

"How many times Professor?"

"Oh as much as it takes to sink in is that alright?"

Sighing they began. The ink was bright red and after quite some time Ron's hand began to itch painfully so actually. He heard Harry gasp from beside him and looked up. Harry was staring at his hand in shock so Ron took a look at his own and sucked in a breath. Carved in to his hand was exactly what he had been writing.

###########################################

Going back to the common room wasn't easy for Ron, he didn't allow Umbridge to see him squirm until it was unbearable and by that time his hand was gushing and horrible. It stung in the cool air of the dungeons and was already swelling.

As soon as he got into his common room he was pulled over to the couch for a meeting with many of the others in his house apparently they blamed Harry doing some trick getting him in detention and wanted to know how bad it was. Draco was by far the most persistent followed closely behind by Zabini! Ron hid his hand while answering questions like what her office was like, what she made you do, how she treated Potter, why it took so long!

Soon though Zabini (curse his observant nature) noticed he was hiding his hand and called him out on it! Wincing Ron brought out his hand getting gasps and a low growl from his cousin who snatched it so that he could get a better view of it.

"I thought you said she was making you do lines!" Draco muttered.

"She was making both of us do lines, but her quills cut it into us!"

"'Loyalty is to the Ministry'! That is really messed up!" Millicent exclaimed.

"What is her problem?" a sixth year asked angrily.

"She is going to do that to all of us!" Crabbe yelled.

"No we all need to stick together and take her down!" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"If I know my 'brothers' they are already planning something for Umbridge. We need to make her super angry and want to leave just like them except with our own ideas!" Ron explained. There were murmurs of agreement.

"But we don't need to ally ourselves with the other houses right?" Goyle questioned suspiciously.

"Not unless Umbridge gets too out of hand or she controls the school then we'll have to!"

"Alright! She just made an enemy of the Slytherin house nobody hurts one of our own without facing our wrath!" Draco yelled.

Everyone nodded and fist pumped in agreement. Ron 'Weasley' used to be in Gryffindor but that was a mistake now he was in there house and one thing the snakes abided by was they stuck together. Umbridge wouldn't know what hit her this year!

#############################################3

** Hey everyone I had a great time writing this chapter! Tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

###################################

Ron found that Snape was very observant and when he hid his hand from the teacher, it did not go unnoticed in the slightest. When he saw what was wrong with his hand it took all the Slytherins to convince him that he shouldn't go to Dumbledore. This teacher needed to learn the hard way why the Slytherins were the least wanted house to attack.

##################THE NEXT MORNING##################

Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were heading down to eat breakfast when they were stopped by a group of Gryffindors lead by Fred and George.

"What do you want?" Pansy growled.

"Harry was all shaken up from detention last night and you were there too what happened?" Fred asked.

"Because whatever happened to him happened to you Harry said so!" George continued. Ron brought his hand into his over long sleeve so that his 'brothers' couldn't see the scar. George of course saw this movement. What was it and people noticing stuff this year, last year you could get away with anything! Not just because the tournament distracted the teachers.

"Ron what is up with your hand?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing um I got to go!" he started to run off but was tackled by Fred. He gulped not only because he knew his scar was about to be found out but because his cousin had already made it clear he decided who touched the red-head.

"'Loyalty is to the Ministry'! What in the name of Merlin?" Fred hissed.

"That woman needs to have a little punishment!" George growled.

"I have an idea George are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"About that thing we have been working on? Oh yes I am!"

"Good let's get to work!"

"Of course!"

"Hey! We called dibs on attacking Umbridge!" Goyle shouted.

"Why would you care? What did she do to you?"

"Attacked Ron! He is a Slytherin!"

"Whatever just don't get in our way!" then the brothers marched away leaving the other group staring behind them.

#################################

**Hey I know this is short but I am proud of this!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Warning: slight Hermione-bashing in this chapter and maybe others!

#########################

For a week after the Umbridge detention, the Slytherins wouldn't let Ron go somewhere alone (especially his cousin). Sometimes Ron's 'brothers' would randomly appear to make sure Ron was alright. They could never say it but even though Ron wasn't theirs by blood they always thought of him as a brother! Slowly all the Gryffindors got over the change of house and went back to laughing and joking with him when they passed in the hallway. Now the snakes didn't exactly like this but one glare from the king of Slytherin (Draco) and his new prince (Ron) and all protests died, looks like there was going to be a truce if this keeps up!

Hermione was the only one that wasn't nice to Ron; she felt betrayed that whatever the reason he changed houses he couldn't confide with her because apparently she lectured! Everyone even agreed with him when he said that! Harry tried to stop her from getting into trouble but she wasn't about to stand down in this matter! This was going to be interesting.

That morning was warm but everyone was like they normally were: Ron laughing and making jokes that all of them actually appreciated, Draco laughing at his cousin's jokes and on look out to see if there was any threats to his house, Zabini staring at Ron knowingly, Pansy flirting with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces, Fred and George planning whatever big thing that they wanted to do, Harry talking to Neville Dean and Seamus about what they were going to do to annoy Snape in Potions that day. Hermione marched up to the snake house and stomped her foot tersely speaking, "Ron."

All his housemates stared at him as he calmly answered with a soft, "Yes?"

"What is up with you? Before you were fighting with the snakes, and you hated Malfoy with a passion! Now you're all buddy, buddy with him like you have been all your life!" she screamed getting the attention of the other houses. Hufflepuff moved uncomfortably in their seats at the conflict, Ravenclaw started to get up to help settle this argument before it really began, and Gryffindor got ready to separate the two who would start any physical fights.

"I am a Slytherin now! I only hated them because I didn't understand them! And yes I have befriended Draco is there a problem?" Ron was devoid of emotion while speaking this.

"Yes there is a bloody problem, I want a real reason because you aren't acting like the Ron Weasley that I know!" She continued to screech in a annoying and high-pitched voice that grated the red-head's ears.

"Well then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did because frankly I haven't changed at all these last few years, matter of fact the only one who has changed around here is you!" he finally lost it and growled.

"Oh and how is it that I have changed Ron give me your opinion and don't keep anything back!" she hissed.

"Oh I know you wouldn't want to know some of the things I could say to that! Lets just stick with the basics, since when in the name of Merlin's bloody beard did you ever curse? Or better yet when did you start to take notice of anyone other than Harry? Don't give me that shocked look I see it every time you talk to him you just want to be by the boy-who-live or better yet hey Harry can I re-name you?" he glanced over to his best friend who snorted and nodded. "Ok this isn't meant to offend you mate, but Hermione you only care about the boy-who-just-won't-die-and-stay-dead!"

Draco snorted his drink at the nickname that Ron thought up, Harry grinned and laughed, Fred and George nodded at what Ron was saying about the mouse-haired girl. Draco finally decided to intervene and stood up.

"Listen mudblood." He started. "I know this is going to be hard to comprehend with your mind but **GO AWAY**!"

He gasped and when she saw nobody going to defend her she ran out of the Great Hall.

The whole school went back to what they were doing before the interruption, totally ignoring what just happened.

###################################

**OK if you like Hermione don't kill me please, she might get nicer later in the story if I feel like not bashing her anymore (slim chance). I was laughing so hard as I wrote some of this imagining all the faces and what some of them could've said but I didn't want to put! I also loved re-naming Harry he is no longer the boy who lived in my eyes, because he is always so close to dieing when some help randomly appears! And when he really does die he gets another life! What the heck? Err anyway off topic please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

#############################

The Slytherin common room was loud and bustling. The snake house had come up with a plan to start out with now to wait.

##################################

All the houses were in the great hall when a loud shriek was heard. The student body turned to see Umbridge, from head to toe pink with bright green and blue stars all over her. Her hair instead of its usual style was the only exception it was it was yellow and blood red in an I-was-shocked-by-lightening style. When she opened her mouth everyone was deafened by a screech apparently that's all she could say.

"Dolores, I thought you had a dress code!" McGonagall gasped though faintly amused.

"W-hat is this? W-ho did this?" she hissed.

"Who knows?" the usually strict professor smirked.

"Those twin brats!" she suddenly turned to the Weasley twins. "They did it they're guilty!"

"WE WERE NOT!" They yelled throwing their hands up in surrender.

"I agree Dolores; the twins would do something more physical." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling like usual. The snake house stood one by one and started to get with their friends and leave they had all finished from coming early. The red-headed twins stood to and followed Ron's group out. The whole house had gathered by the dungeons entrance.

"So why would Slytherins do our job for us?" Fred asked.

"Don't know what you are talking about!" Draco drawled.

"But I do!" they all paled apparently Umbridge had followed them. "So who is it that will be in detention with me?"

"I did it they only helped because I asked!" came Ron's voice. This made them all confused he had been against the whole thing.

"Well then Mr. Weasley, you will be at my room at six!" she turned and marched away.

############################################################

**Hey I got this up! I know this was short and a little fast but I was having trouble with it, I had sat down with a great idea then left then came back and it was gone! Oh well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but there is one thing that will definitely make me update faster. . . . .**

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

####################################

Meetings with Umbridge continued to come quite often, and with them came Ron's scars deepening, Draco's anger increasing, Blaise's smirks widening, Fred and George's plans increasing, and Harry's riots increasing. This was getting ridiculous.

#################################

Ron was in the common room alone one night when Blaise came down. Blaise walked right up to him and whispered, "I know."

"Know what?" Ron asked angrily.

"About your precious secrets Ronald Weasley, or should I call you Ronald Lestrange, but your parents are only one of many isn't that right?" The Italian smirked making the red-head backup.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he stuttered moving back more.

"Really I know about what Percy really is and a few other things. You really think you can hide these things forever? Tsk, tsk, tsk how desperate! Remember though I know about you and don't think I wont tell if I wanted." With that Blaise walked away. Making Ron fall to the ground with only a few thoughts in his mind, how did someone find out, what would happen now, who would be next?

When the others in his house found him like that the next morning all he said was he fell asleep and probably fell.

###########################################

**Hello again everyone. I want to know if anyone had ideas for this story because I would love to hear them. What do you guys think is Ron's secrets? What is the deal with Percy? Which characters will find out? Oh and do you want this story to have Blaise/Ron in it?**

**REVIEW and tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

#############################

Ron couldn't stop dwelling on the fact that his secrets were know by that freaky snake. It just made his confused life even worse. His hand went to his shoulder instinctively before he cut the reaction off and scowled. Looking around he thanked Merlin that nobody had seen him, that would've brought up questions, questions brought up lies, and lies brought up two things guilt and Percy. Percy was the ultimately feared thing in this equation.

His scowl deepened, he was the son of the two most feared death eaters so why was he frightened of that pathetic excuse of a . . . . wait was he really thinking those things? This was bad these thoughts could get him into a lot of trouble. He shook his head to clear his mind those thoughts were from lack of sleep that was it!

"Ron?" Draco was concerned at the random head shake.

"Hey, red-head." Crabbe exclaimed he had become a slightly close friend to Ron. Turns out he nor Goyle nor Draco liked the fact they might have to become death eaters. That was the same for almost all of the Slytherins actually. They only acted like it because those kinds of pure-blood families weren't afraid to get out the whips to punish 'bad' children.

"Earth to the space cadet come in!" Pansy smirked. Never had she showed her humor in the great hall but then again this red-head used to be Gryffindor had brought the snakes together in a way that they were still trying to understand in only a few weeks. All the years older and younger than them had agreed on quite a few things. 1.) Was that Ron was theirs and nobody would mess with him with out punishment. 2.) Ron was the awesome.

"Sorry guys zoned on out there!" he chuckled.

"That was obvious!" Draco snickered wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah no laughing at the Weasel or he'll cry!" Ron joked easily.

"I'm so sorry you big baby!" Pansy laughed pushing him slightly from his right. Draco sent her a quick touch-again-you-die glare while he wasn't looking. Slytherin snickered under their breath it was obvious that something between them changed making Draco believe that he had the right to stop any physical attachment with Ron and any other human being. And Ron didn't notice a single thing.

#######################################

**HELLO! Okay so in this episode of Mother we saw that the snake house is getting closer. We also got a clue of one of Ron's secrets if you look really closely, though you might just want to wait. So I have a question for people reading and really, really that you'll answer them.**

**I would really like to put in romance and prefer romance. I wanted it to be Blaise/Ron but I would like to know who you want Ron to be with and it could be any in Hogwarts. And since he isn't a Weasley you can do one of the Weasleys since it wouldn't be incest! Do tell if there are any preferences.**

**Do you want Ron to learn the unforgivable curses?**

**Do you want his father to know about him?**

**You want him to meet his father?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing for Harry Potter Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'm having writer's block on many writing pieces.

#################

Malfoy Manor

Bellatrix paced around the room as her arm burned. Her lord had ordered her to ait there, he wanted to talk to her alone. She blushed thinking back to that one night that brought forth her only child. The room darkened and the flames flared.

"My Lord." she bowed as he came into the room. She looked up only slightly as he walked over to her without a word.

"Bellatrix, you had a child right before I was destroyed. Where is he? And who is his father? Your husband said he had never gotten with you in a way that could produce children." he studied her critically.

"My lord, I gave my child to the Weasley family so as to spy on them when he got older should you be pushed back in your attacks. His father..." she trailed off and looked down.

"His father? Who is it? Have you disgraced your family and have gone with a mud-blood or worse some creature?" he watched her shake her head.

"No it was the biggest honor to have the child, however his father was drunk that night and as such he does not know about the child." Bellatrix explained.

"Drunk? A honorable man got himself drunk?" the dark lord scoffed at this.

"It was a potion that he was testing out. I had been seduced that night." she looked to her lord again.

"Who is the father?" Voldemort questioned once more.

"You." the answer was just more than a whisper, but Voldemort heard her.

"CRUCIO!" and then there was screaming, lots of it.

After a few minutes of the torture Voldemort let her out of it. He bent down to her slumped form and made her look at him.

"Why did I not know of him before this?" he asked angrily.

"I...I did not know if you would like to have a son my lord and I had grown attached." she whimpered.

"Please forgive me."

"Which Weasley is it?"

"My lord?" she looked up at his face.

"Which of them is my heir?" the dark lord's voice was eerily low. Bellatrix swallowed hard.

"Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter's best friend." she bowed her head again in preparation for another curse. But it never came, all she heard was footsteps heading away from her.

##############################

Snape's office

Severus was doing some first year's essay when his fire flared and the Dark Lord's head showed itself.

"My Lord? Do you have a mission for me?" Severus asked as he kneeled.

"Get up Severus, I have come to talk to you about something very interesting that I had heard. My son is Ronald Weasley."

Snape stood and waited for the monster to continue.

"What is happening around him?" Voldemort asked.

"He was placed into Slytherin after he was given the chance for a re-sort before the year started and is currently starting to soar in his studies. However I am concerned by the fact he doesn't seem alright after coming back from his detentions with Dolores Umbridge the DADA teacher this year." Severus spoke.

"Keep an eye on him and get him to learn some dark arts, make sure he knows at least the basics of Dark arts by the winter break coming up. I'll be teaching him more than the basics soon enough, when he is forced into my presence. And what do you mean he isn't fine after a detention?"

Severus hesitated then explained, "The teacher is using a special quill that uses their own blood and when they write with it the same words are carved into their skin."

"What? Why haven't you done something about this? My son and future followers are in that school!"

"I know my lord, but I can't do anything that will not compromise my job and with that my position with Dumbledore." Severus murmured.

"Hm. Keep me posted on what happens to my son, he could be essential in dealing with Potter. What better weapon then Potter's best friend and my son?"

#############################################

How was the chapter?

I'll try and update again soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
